marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: The Trials of Thanos
The following is under construction - keep coming back in the following days / weeks to see what's been changed - Jaga Avengers: The Trials of Thanos Avengers: The Trials of Thanos, commonly abbreviated to A:TTT or simply Trials, is a third person action game focusing on the Avengers and their adventures, as they prepare to battle the Mad Titan Thanos. The game bridges the gap between the cartoon-y, family-friendly fun of the Lego Marvel games, and the complex modern storytelling and mechanics of a modern action game, like Spider-Man PS4. The game features several playable Characters with their own kits, each designed to complement one another in battle, puzzles, platforming or racing. The game can be played co-op, or solo, by switching between multiple characters at will. The game features a cell-shaded aesthetic, having simple visuals to keep the action easy to follow, but also display an impressive distance view, as well as many interactive buildings and interiors. Structure The game features an open world of Manhattan, and is a bustling hub with lots to see and do. There are many side activities to access, Easter Eggs to hunt, and Marvel characters big and small to interact with. Many of the operational activities happen from Avengers Mansion, like armor customization, social activities, mini games, viewing stats, and replaying missions. The bulk of the story takes place in missions across NYC, which can be replayed at any time for hidden secrets or better scores. The story does eventually leave NY for the titular Trials, six unique maps to test your abilities and skills in preparation for Thanos. The trials can be played in any order the player chooses, and will define your outcome accordingly in if you can beat the Mad Titan. Characters The main playable characters are Iron Man * Tony Stark is the all rounder of the team, and his abilities range far and wide. He can fly, shoot and hack objects in the world, and you can acquire parts for the character throughout the game that give him unique abilities. Captain America * Captain America focuses on combat and leadership skills, utilizing his strength in battle and his shield to block fire, reflect lasers and hit far away targets. He can also control allies to do his bidding as the leader of the Avengers. His main way of traversing the city is with his motorcycle. Thor * Thor is the bruiser of the team, the heavy hitter. He is best for taking down waves of bad guys with hammer throws, lightning and pure strength. He can fly also, and can teleport when at max charge. Spider Man * The fun loving young superhero, Spidey is the team smarts. He can traverse through web swinging, and has plenty of gadgets and smarts to solve puzzles and gateways. Plus in a fight, he's always got a creative way to take the enemy down with style. Hulk * Hulk is the tank of the team, whose size and strength make him perfect for protecting the others, and dealing real damage with his ability to pick up cars and other objects with ease. He can jump high and run fast, making him a walking wrecking ball. Scarlet Witch * The team stealth expert, Wanda's unpredictable chaos magic means she can manipulate the environment to her advantage, usually to get in and out of a situation easily and unseen. However, her powers are far greater and waiting to be unleashed... Quicksilver * The team speed expert, Pietro can dart around the map with ease, and take down enemies in fantastic combos. The go-to racer, his incredible speed is let down by his self-control. Story In a cartoony, 60s inspired version of the Marvel Universe live the Avengers, whose roster currently consists of Iron Man, Captain America and Thor. The three are the only remaining members after fellow Avengers throughout history have left the team to go onto other things, especially now that the world seemed safe from any danger for about a year. But as things became complacent, pressure began mounting again as the core three all receive dreams from a mysterious figure claiming a huge threat is coming. That day, a breakout at a nearby prison means they have to get to work again, finding new members for the team, including the ex-convict Bruce Banner, the teenage Peter Parker, and the mysterious twins who arrive at the mansion door one day looking for refuge. From there the team comes together, and fights off a HYDRA invasion in New York. After coming together, the team are met by the Watcher, who has broken his vow to never interfere, and has set up a number of trials to help the Avengers master the power of the Infinity Stones, in hopes of being able to use their weaknesses against Thanos, who marches on Earth to balance its population. Depending on your preparation, the arrival of Thanos can go many ways, with different outcomes and battles to play, before ultimately beating him and destroying the Gauntlet for good. Trials There are seven trials to represent the seven Avengers and the six stones, plus the secret seventh stone they plan to use to beat Thanos. Category:Jaga 321 Category:Video Games Category:Avengers Category:Unfinished